Kingdom Hearts : La Folie des Héros
by Lys-et-Camelia
Summary: Histoire mi-sérieuse mi-dingue dans laquelle Sora, Riku et Kairi repartent à la pousuite d'un nouveau genre de Sans-Coeur... Ils découvriront un moyen de faire vivre pleinement Roxas et Naminé. Rire et action garantis !
1. Crabe SansCoeur et Lettre Royale

**Kingdom Hearts : la folie des héros**

**Disclamer :** Nous sommes malheureusement obligées de vous annoncer que nous n'avons pas créer Kingdom hearts. Cet merveilleuse invention revient au tout puissant Square Enix, roi du jeu vidéo. Remercions également Disney qui nous a tous fait rêver.

**Lys :** Cette fanfiction tient compte de KH1 jusqu'à KH2, c'est un peu notre propre suite du jeux.

**Camélia :** Bonne lecture !

_Cette partie n'est pas essentielle à la compréhension de l'histoire, ce sont les divagations de deux siphonnées du cerveau... Milles excuses, pour ce qui suit..._

**Lys :** Nan ! Pas encore, on a pas finit !

**Camélia :** Tu vas pas les embêter avec tes histoires de folle !

**Lys :** Mais je les embête pas ! Pas vrai ? (*Lys sort un ENORME couteau en prenant soin à ce que sa sœur ne le voit pas et lance un regard d'avertissement à l'assemblée. Ce couteau ensanglanté avait certainement déjà embrassé la jugulaire de nombreux lecteurs... inexpérimentés*)

**Camélia :** Bien, s'il n'y a aucune objection... (*elle jetait tout de même un regard suspicieux à sa sœur*) Je déclare la cérémonie de la présentation des personnages ouverte !

**Présentation rapi... longue des personnages par Lys**

Sora : C'est un jeune garçon dont les cheveux se dressent d'une façon inexpliquée sur sa tête. C'est le vrai maître de la Keyblade (Lys : N'est-ce pas Riku ? Camélia : Laisse mon Riku en dehors de ça, tu veux !) Il a cœur très puissant et c'est grâce à lui que le mec-méchant-pas-beau-qui-avait-même-pas-de-cœur Xemnas et Ansem... Non, le sans-cœur de Xehanort sont mort. _Secrètement_ amoureux de Kairi même si tout le monde à pars lui est au courant.

Kairi : C'est une jolie jeune fille aux détestables cheveux rouges. Elle affectionne particulièrement les petites bestioles pas vraiment craquantes... et Sora. (Camélia : Mais c'est la même chose !)

Riku : (Camélia : Beau gosse aux magnifiques cheveux argentés, aux yeux bleu turquoise, aux pommettes élégantes rehaussées par son sourire malicieux, ses majestueuses tablettes de chocolat, son ventre plat et musclé et... Lys : Stop ! Arrête avant que nos jeunes âmes sensibles ne se pervertissent comme toi !) En effet ce garçon appartient corps et âme à ma sœur (Camélia : Donc pas touche !).

Roxas : (Camélia : Blond insipide au look affligeant … Lys : *re-sort le couteau ensanglanté et menace sa sœur avec* Tu n'y connais rien à la beauté ! Tu t'es vu ! Et puis Riku, excuse-moi, mais c'est pas le summum de l'intelligence ! C'est qu'un frimeur ! Bref...) éclatant jeune homme au coeur grandiose bien que partagé avec Sora. Sa crinière désordonnée brille au soleil et ses yeux bleus ciel n'inspirent que respect. Chasse gardé les filles, laissez tomber !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 1:**

**Crabe Sans-coeur et lettre royale**

Dans un monde paisible, non loin d'une ville en bord de mer, une petite île paradisiaque était dominé par une nature luxuriante. On observait, sur ce monceau de terre, des petites cabanes, une mystérieuse grotte et un radeau inachevé, vestiges d'une enfance joyeuse. Le soleil couchant ruisselait sur la mer scintillante. Les vagues s'échouaient sur le sable mordoré de la plage. Bref, tout n'était que silence et harmonie.

Un crabe innocent se baladait le plus simplement du monde sur cette flamboyante plage, où l'astre du jour, y jetant son majestueux dévolu, avait coloré de mille-et-un éclats scintillants.

Au cœur de cette verdure préservée, la magie du lieu fut brisée par un cri masculin aigu.

« RWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » (nd2a : Quoi ? Comment ça : c'est impossible de pousser un tel cri ? Probable mais n'oubliez pas qu'ils sont japonais...) « SORA ! Y A UN SANS-COEUR DEGUISE EN CRABE ! COURS ! SAUVE KAIRI ! JE VAIS LE RETENIR AU PERIL DE MA PAUVRE VIE ! »

« Ho non ! Kairi, il recommence ! » déplora un jeune garçon dont les cheveux se dressaient d'une façon inexpliquée sur sa tête.

« Encore ?! » s'étonna une jolie jeune fille aux détestables cheveux rouges.

Le sujet de cet échange pour le moins déconcertant, jusque là perché en haut d'un arbre à Paopous, les sourcils froncés comme lors de son précédent combat contre le mec-méchant-pas-beau-qui-avait-même-pas-de-coeur, le dénommé Xemnas, sortit d'un geste rageur un arme légendaire qui suscitait la convoitise de nombre de créatures ténébreuses, sa Keyblade personnelle : Point du jour.

« Riku ! Arrête ça ! Tu vas _encore_ te faire mal et on va _encore_ devoir te donner une potion. » dissuada Kairi d'un air maternel et inquiet.

« Mais faites moi confiance ! D'accord, la dernière fois je me suis trompé, mais avoue que ce chat était vraiment louche ! Il m'a griffé, moi l'ami des animaux ! » s'offusqua Riku en fusillant des yeux le crabe qui avait la malédiction de creuser un minuscule trou devant Kairi agenouillée devant lui, le couvant du regard.

« Mais, Riku, il est adorable avec ses p'tits yeux noirs » s'extasia Kairi. « Regarde sa p'tite bouille friponne toute rouge, ses p'tites pattes tordues, ses p'tites pinces arrondies et... Haaaa ! Riku ! Il m'a pincée ! écrabouille-moi cette vermine ! Vite ! »

La malheureuse petite bête pinçait l'adolescente en un ultime geste défensif car elle avait voulu le caresser. L'animal trouva en Sora un allié un peu plus fidèle lorsqu'il s'exclama :

« Heu... Les amis, restons calme. La faune locale a déjà été assez décimée comme ça par toi, Riku ! »

Une fois de plus, Riku, se rendant compte de sa colossale méprise, les yeux larmoyants, tête baissée, s'excusa :

« Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un siphonné du cerveau de la tête, qu'un crétin, qu'un idiot, qu'un maboul, qu'un inepte, qu'un fanatique, qu'un dadais, qu'un niais garçon se demandant s'il reverrait un jour... »

Nous ne sûmes jamais ce que Riku voulait revoir car Kairi s'exclama :

« Hey, les amis ! Regardez ça ! »

L'amie des animaux se baissa pour ramasser un OFNI (Objet flottant non identifié). La loi de la relativité du docteur Finkelstein obligea le T-shirt de Kairi à remonter et son minishort à baisser. Sora se fit violence et se détourna du spectacle ô combien tentant et trouva soudainement un intérêt nouveau dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Pendant ce temps, Riku, toujours pas remis de son erreur, shoota dans le crabe qui s'enfuyait déjà précipitamment vers la mer, avide de quitter cette bande de fou.

Y mettant toute sa perspicacité, Kairi se rendit compte que l'OFNI en question était une bouteille renfermant en son sein un message enroulé sur lequel une tête de Mickey était apposée.

« ça vient du roi ? » demanda Sora en recouvrant un peu de sérieux.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard grave. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Le château courait-il un danger ? Que devenaient les Sans-cœurs ? Et les Similis ? Qu'advenait-il de Maléfique, la sorcière qui leur avait donné tant de fils à retordre ? Si le danger était si grand, pourquoi le roi n'était-il pas venu en personne ? Le calme était revenu mais cela devait-il déjà être terminé ?

Sora tira le bouchon de la bouteille et ouvrit le parchemin. Il le lut à voix haute.

_« Mes amis,_

_Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, un peu de repos était amplement mérité et c'est avec un très grand regret que je sollicite votre aide. Je suis plus que débordé par les évènements. Les Sans-cœurs n'ont pas entièrement disparu, pire encore, ils semblent plus nombreux qu'avant. J'ai bien peur que Maléfique ne soit derrière tout ça... _

_Nous ne retrouvons bizarrement aucune trace des Similis dans la plupart des mondes. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se cantonnent à Illusiopolis... Je n'ai aucune idée de leur plan, mais leur inactivité m'inquiète. Mais ce n'est pas le pire..._

_Certains Sans-cœurs ont un comportement très étrange. Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'aller voir par moi-même. J'ai commis l'erreur d'envoyer Donald et Dingo seuls sur une planète inconnue. Elle irradiait de ténèbres et je voulais vous éviter une surcharge de travail. Cela va bientôt faire trois semaines qu'ils ont disparus, j'ai peur qu'il leur soit arrivés malheur._

_Je sais que vous souhaiteriez que tout cela cesse mais le monde compte sur vous, mes amis._

_Le roi. »_

« Apparemment, ils ont de gros ennuis... » précisa Sora.

« T'as trouvé ça tout seul ou on t'a aidé ? » demanda ironiquement Kairi, exaspérée.

Sora, vexé, ne releva pas.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de ressortir notre vieux vaisseau Gummi. » déclara Riku en prenant le parchemin et en le fourrant dans sa poche avant de rebalançer la bouteille à la mer par dessus son épaule.

Riku parti à toute jambe vers le fin-fond de l'île suivi d'un Sora vexé et une Kairi apeuré. Il existait sur ce monceau de terre de nombreuses cachettes susceptibles d'être découverte pars des visiteurs de l'île. Nos trois héros avaient donc pris un grand soin à choisir le meilleur endroit possible pour leur navire spatial.

Une fois à l'endroit prévu, alors que Kairi montait à bord, Riku retint Sora par son Short, qui tomba par terre d'ailleurs (Nd2a : Sora, pas le Short ^^).

« J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois. » commença Riku avec un sourire en coin.

Sora croisa les bras sur son torse, sa façon d'exprimer son désaccord face à la discussion qui allait suivre.

« Et ? » encouragea l'élu de la Keyblade, voulant en finir au plus vite avec ce sujet désagréable.

« C'est oui. Je me suis rendu compte que la façon dont je tenais à elle, n'était pas la façon normale d'aimer une amie. Alors, oui Kairi m'intéresse et je compte bien à ce qu'elle **me** choisisse et pas **toi**. » continua Riku en cachant son rire. Si c'était la seule façon pour que ces deux la finissent ensemble…

C'était une bonne chose que Sora soit déjà par Terre, cela lui évita de tomber. Le jeune garçon se releva en titubant et contempla son ami avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Allez, fais pas cette tête ! Ho et… bonne chance ! Que le meilleur gagne ! » S'esclaffa Riku en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de Sora qui alla de nouveau embrasser le sol.

Puis, toujours mort de rire, il monta dans le vaisseau Gummi. Sora roula sur le dos et contempla le ciel incroyablement bleu pour la saison, le souffle court. Comment choisir entre briser le cœur de Riku ou le massacrer à coup de Keyblade ? Sora n'aurait su dire lequel était le pire.

Il se releva doucement, encore victime du choc qu'il venait de subir. Il monta à son tour dans la machine, ignorant que depuis qu'il était parti, Riku avait observé sa réaction derrière la vitre du vaisseau Gummi.

Une fois à bord, Sora contempla la scène s'offrant à lui : Riku mettait la machine en route, appuyant sur des boutons à une vitesse effarante pendant que Kairi était assise sur un des siège inconfortables du vaisseau, l'air mélancolique. Sora s'avança prudemment.

« Kairi ? Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta t-il.

La jeune fille sursauta puis soupira.

« Je suis triste, Sora. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Triste ?! Mais pourquoi ?! » s'étonna t-il. « Tu avais l'air emballée tout à l'heure. »

« Je crois que je ne réalisai pas … Tout ce qui… Notre île ne va pas vraiment me manquer, dans la mesure où j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps quand vous étiez partis, Riku et toi. Mais mes parents… Ma famille… Je me rends compte que je… je les abandonne sans même leur dire au revoir… J'aurais aimé les revoir, leur dire… que je les aime… »

Kairi était tellement émue qu'elle paraissait sur le point de pleurer. Sora songea un instant à dernière sa phrase… Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle le lui dise à lui qu'elle l'aimait.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas… C'est pas comme si tu les abandonnais. Ils savent que tu les aimes. Ils n'auront même pas le temps de se demander où tu es passé, qu'on sera déjà revenu ! Allez, sèche tes larmes, Kairi. » la réconforta le jeune homme.

« Pour te remonter le moral, ça te dirai de conduire ? » intervint Riku.

« Moi ? Conduire ? Tu n'y penses pas ? » s'éberlua Kairi.

« Puisque je te le propose ! » sourit le jeune homme.

« Ho merci, Riku ! » s'écria notre héroïne en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras et en courant vers le tableau de bord. « Heu… dit, ça marche comment ? »

Le regard de Riku fut attiré par de grands mouvements derrière Kairi. Sora gigotait dans tout les sens faisant un signe que Riku ne comprenait pas. Il se passait le doigt sur la gorge en articulant silencieusement : « NAN ! ». Riku, croyant que Sora était atteint d'une crise de folie passagère, se retourna vers Kairi. Sora regardait d'une œillade mortelle à son meilleur ami qui énonçait la manière de piloter le vaisseau à Kairi.

N'en pouvant plus, il se leva et attira Riku vers l'arrière du vaisseau.

« Mais, t'es malade, elle va nous planter dans un arbre à Paopou ! Tu sais bien que les femmes et les machines ne font pas bons ménages ! »

« C'était donc ça, quand tu t'excitais sur ton siège comme un Sans-cœur à Noël ! Cesse donc ta crise de jalousie et boucle ta ceinture, on ne risque rien, je contrôle parfaitement la situation. »

C'est ainsi que, peu après, dans tout l'espace, on pouvait entendre : « KAIRI ! NON ! EVITE CETTE ETOILE ! ».

**oOo**

**Merci à tous nos lecteurs. On espère vivement que ce chapitre-pas-sérieux-du-tout vous a plut. On espère également vous revoir pour le deuxième chapitre. **

**Ayez pitié des deux siphonées qui ont écris cette histoire, ne partez pas comme ça, donnez nous vos réactions, de quel côté êtes vous ? Riku ou Sora :**

**Please Review !!!**

**Lys-et-Camélia**


	2. Crash Royal

**Bonjour à tous, **

**voici le Chapitre 2 de cette nouvelle Fanfiction, écris en un temps record. Vos reviews nous ont motivées ! Merci à NamMisa et à Ghostly Doll pour leur gentilles petites reviews qui sont d'ailleurs les premières pour cette Fanfic ! On espère qu'il y en aurait plein d'autre aussi sympa !**

**Comme NamMisa, nous l'a fait remarqué, nous avons oublié la présentation de Naminé dans le Chapitre 1. Merci à elle.**

**Présentation de Naminé :**

Lys : Sale blonde qui a l'audace de me concurrencer. Roxas n'appartient qu'à moi !

Camélia : Ne sois pas si définitive ! Naminé est très gentille, c'est une vraie cruche mais elle est très gentille !

**Vrai présentation de Naminé :**

Jeune sorcière blonde qui a le pourvoir d'influencer les souvenirs de Sora. Elle est le Simili de Kairi. (Nd2a : On n'approfondit pas car on n'aime pas trop Naminé).

**Après ce gros délire, votre chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : Crash Royal**

Après un quart d'heure, Kairi se déclara fatigué et laissa les commandes à Riku qui souffla de soulagement. Quinze minutes à transpirer, c'était bien assez. Elle allait s'asseoir à côté d'un Sora boudeur.

« Alors, Monsieur-je-boude, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire pourquoi tu me tire la même tronche que Riku dans ses mauvais jours ? » se moqua la jeune fille.

« … »

_Elle fait exprès de me parler de lui ou quoi ? _pensa le porteur de la Keyblade.

« Wow ! Que tu es loquace ! Bon, je crois que je vais retourner voir Riku… » Déclara telle en se levant.

« NON ! » s'écria t-il en sautant sur place.

Kairi se tourna à moitié vers lui, un sourire malicieux. Sora se rassit, sachant très bien qu'il était cuit.

« Alors dis-moi ce qui t'embête. »

« Kairi… j…je… » bégaya t-il.

Son amie battit des cils. Etait-ce le moment ? S'était-il enfin décidé ?

« Oui ? » encouragea la jeune fille.

Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains devinrent moites. Sora avait toujours été un peu illogique d'où son envie de se déclarer ici, dans un vaisseau spatial, avec leur meilleur ami comme témoin.

« Je voudrais pas te vexer … Mais il faut que tu saches… que tu conduis vraiment comme un pied » finit-il avec un sourire désolé.

« … »

« Kairi ? Ca va ? »

« Sora, tu veux bien me prêter ta Keyblade s'il te plaît ? » fit Kairi d'une voix étrangement calme.

Le garçon obéit, craignant de la fâcher encore plus. Kairi s'en empara si vite qu'il ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait avant qu'elle ne le brandisse sa propre arme au dessus de sa tête en le regardant d'un air diabolique.

« Kairi ! S'il te plaît ! Non ! »

Kairi le tapa au total deux fois avant celle-ci ne disparaisse et n'atterrisse dans les mains de Sora. Kairi, à présent désarmée, se jeta sur lui et ils roulèrent sur le sol métallique du vaisseau.

Elle prit rapidement le dessus et commença à le battre à coup de poing. Sora refusait d'utiliser sa Keyblade ou de la repousser de peur de lui faire mal.

« Aïe ! Kairi ! Je… Aïe ! Pardon ! Aïe ! Riku ! Aïe ! Au secours ! »

Riku se sentant héler, décida donc d'intervenir avant que tout cela ne tourne au massacre. (Nd2a : Si, si, cette phrase est grammaticalement correcte.)

Il se posta avec calme derrière Kairi, prit une grande inspiration et lui donna un bref cou du tranchant de sa main dans sa nuque. La jeune fille s'écroula par terre, inconsciente.

« Riku ! Mais t'es malade ! Ça va pas ! » s'écria Sora.

« Hey ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie là ! 'Merci' ça t'écorche la bouche ? » s'offusqua son ami.

« Je m'en fou de ça ! LE VAISSEAU ! » cria Sora.

Riku pencha la tête sur le côté. Une voix féminine et mielleuse s'éleva du tableau de bord : « Veuillez reprendre immédiatement les commandes de la machine. Dernière avertissement avant crash de l'appareil. »

« Oups ! »

Les garçons n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre le devant de la machine que tout le vaisseau trembla, les envoyant valser au plafond puis ils commencèrent leur atterrissage en catastrophe vers une immense masse bien connue de nos héros.

**oOo**

Sora était allongé, luttant contre la douleur qui assaillait son dos.

« Sora ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda une petite voix.

« Kairi ? C'est toi ? » appela Sora, encore sonné.

« Aïe ! Je crois que tu as eu un sacré choc. » rigola la voix.

« Hein ? »

Sora se força à ouvrir les yeux. À quelques centimètres de lui, une grosse souris femelle avec une couronne le regardait, l'air inquiet.

« AAAAAAAH ! » cria Sora en se relevant. « Reine Minnie ? »

Pendant que son petit cœur reprenait un rythme normal, Sora détailla la pièce. Contre un mur, trônait un immense lit à baldaquin rose. Il aurait put être exquis si un vaisseau Gummi ne l'avait pas complètement détruit.

La chambre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant et on distinguait sans problème un énorme trou dans le plafond.

Et à quelques mètres de là, Kairi était adossée à un mur, la tête d'un Riku inconscient sur ses genoux. Sora aurait parié la totalité de ses munnies qu'il faisait semblant.

La mâchoire de Sora se décrocha quand il reçut un regard noir de Kairi. Ce n'est tout de même pas parce qu'il avait dit qu'elle conduisait mal qu'elle lui faisait la gueule ? Si ?

« Je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! J'ai bien peur qu'un malheur ne se produise. » se désola la Reine.

« Comment ça ? Où est le roi ? Dans la lettre, le roi annonçait… hum… Que disait-il déjà ? » feint Sora.

Avec un sourire tout bonnement diabolique, Sora se dirigea d'une démarche prédatrice vers son ex-meilleur ami qui avait l'audace de s'intéresser à sa proie.

S'agenouillant délicatement, en voyant au passage un clin d'œil charmeur à Kairi, il approche sa main furtivement de la poche intérieure du blouson en cuir de Reflet avec intérieur en velours de Crypto-ombre (Nd2a : Riku affiche publiquement ses trophées de guerre ^^).

Sa petite menotte frôla _accidentellement _la côte de son meilleur ami, qui était hyper méga giga chatouilleux. Alors Riku se redressa en hurlant de rire, sous l'œil outrée de Kairi, qui rappelons-le, croyait en son inconscience.

« Riku ! Tu n'es qu'un … ! Rwaaah ! » s'énerva t-elle.

Elle se releva dans le but d'aller s'asseoir loin de cette bande de machos, mais, se retournant aussi vite qu'un Simili en rut, flaqua une claque qui résonna jusqu'à l'autre bout du château au malheureux garçon aux cheuveux argentés.

« Je ne saurais pas dire lequel de vous deux me dégoûte le plus. Le simulateur ou le crétin ? » cracha t-elle.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un coup d'œil anxieux. Ils ne connaissaient que trop cette fille et ses crises de furies digne d'un sans-cœur en manque de coups de Keyblade.

Riku se pencha vers Sora.

« Hum… Sora, calme-la, je t'en prie. » supplia t-il.

« Je croyais que c'était chacun pour sa poire ? » s'énerva Sora.

« Justement ma poire est en décomposition ! Elle a une de ses droites ! Et moi je t'ai aidé dans le vaisseau ! » contra Riku.

« C'est ça, regarde où ça nous a mené ! » reprocha l'autre.

« How ! Vous avez finit espèce de vieux couple ! » s'exclama Kairi.

« Haaaa ! C'est beau l'amitié… » s'extasia la Reine. « Le roi souhaiterait vous voir. Il vous attendait dans le garage mais… disons que votre atterrissage était inattendu ! Ha ha ha ! Suivez-moi ! »

Tout en entraînant le groupe à travers les couloirs château, la Souveraine enchaîna :

« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais eu le loisir de discuter longuement avec vous. D'ailleurs, je suis tellement contente de vous avoir rencontré, Riku et Kairi. Me vint en tête, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec le Roi. Vous savez, j'ai dû attendre bien des années avec que lui aussi ne reconnaisse la vraie valeur de la souris enfouie en moi. Vous savez nous étions bien différent sur bien des points de nos caractères divergeant. Lui, jeune souriceau marin et fougueux, parcourant les océans et les mers et les rivières et les lacs, moi, jeune souris de bibliothèque, belle, certes et très talentueuse dans bien des domaines. J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur lui alors qu'il hissait la grande voile de son navire, la sueur coulant le long de son joli petit torse de souris-des-mers. Quant à lui, je dois avouer que notre passion ne fut pas directement réciproque. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Il ne m'a exposé la vraie raison qu'une fois notre royal couple formé : il trouvait qu'une princesse ne devait pas épouser un matelot. Et sa passion, il l'avait enfoui rien que pour moi, vous vous rendez compte ! Quel romantique ! Quelle générosité inouïe ! Certain disait que j'étais trop bavarde pour être Reine… »

« On comprend pourquoi… » marmonna Riku à Kairi qui lui envoya un regard mi-somnolent, mi-furax.

« Plaît-il ? » demanda poliment la Reine.

« Je disais que je ne vois pas en quoi, votre Majesté. » rebondit Riku.

La Reine reprit son monologue si bien que les amis accélérèrent le pas. Ils arrivèrent au garage au bout d'une heure, le château étant très grand, les jambes de Minnie très courte et sa langue étonnamment longue pour une si petite souris.

Le Roi était exactement comme dans les souvenir de nos amis.

« Bonjour, Majesté. » le salua poliment Kairi.

« Oh ! Vous êtes là ?! » s'étonna le Roi « Je pensais que vous utiliseriez le garage royale pour atterrir. Vous ne vous êtes pas posés trop loin du château au moins ? »

« heu… non… » répondit évasivement Sora.

« Oh, ne t'en fait pas chéri, ils ont atterri dans notre chambre » le rassura la reine. « N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Le Roi eut un drôle de regard envers nos trois héros et d'un geste synchronisé, ils haussèrent les épaules l'air de dire : « trop-long à expliquer ». Mickey eut un petit sourire.

« Notre priorité n'est pas à la rigolade en ce moment, mes amis. Divers dangers nous menacent. J'ai bien peur que Maléfique n'ai repris du service. Les sans-cœur sont encore plus nombreux qu'avant. Et bizarrement, les Similis sont très peu nombreux. »

« Dans la lettre, vous disiez qu'une nouvelle sorte de Sans-cœur était apparue. Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ? » questionna Sora.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose, en réalité. Si ce n'est qu'ils sont moins … « méchants » que les autres. » continua la souris royale.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda à son tour Kairi.

« He bien… Un jour, lors d'une de mes visites dans un monde, j'ai croisé un drôle de Sans-cœur de couleur claire. »

« Vous voulez dire un Simili ? » proposa Riku.

« Non, les Similis sont d'une couleur blanche terne. Ce Sans-cœur avait une couleur se rapprochant plus du jaune. »

« … Il faut pas être daltonien dans cette histoire… » chuchota Sora à Kairi.

La jeune fille lui sourit timidement. Sa colère avait cessé et elle se trouvait même idiote de s'être emporté à ce point pour un simple malentendu (Nd2a : en effet, c'est une effroyable crétine).

« Et enfin, le cas de Donald et Dingo m'inquiète. » reprit le Roi. « Je ne sais pas où ils sont exactement et pour tout vous dire, ça me rend un peu nerveux. S'il leur arrivait malheur, ce sera de ma faute. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Majesté. » Le rassura Sora d'une voix calme. « Dites nous seulement où vous les avez envoyés exactement. »

« Tenez. » dit le roi en leur tendant une parchemin « Voici, les coordonnées de la planète où j'ai envoyé nos amis. Donald et Dingo était en contact avec le palais juste avant de disparaître de nos écrans de contrôle. Ils disaient que ça grouillaient de Sans-cœur puis… nous avons perdu tout signal. Je… Je me sens horriblement coupable, c'est de ma faute.» finit le roi en baissant la tête.

Sora posa sa main sur l'épaule du roi.

« Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous inquiéter ! Nous sauverons nos amis –même si je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont rien parce qu'ils savent se défendre –et ensemble nous anéantirons tout dangers pour l'humanité ! » déclara Sora en serrant son poing devant lui, avec un regard déterminé.

« N'en soit pas si sûr s'ils ne sont pas revenus, c'est que quelque chose cloche, là bas. A mon avis, il vaudrait mieux en savoir plus sur ces étranges créatures.

« QUOI ? » s'écria Sora. « Tu veux que je les abandonne ! Pas question ! »

« Sora ! Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir d'abandonner des amis ? On n'a pas le choix, figure toi ! Tu as entendu le roi : ça grouillait de Sans-cœur ! Vas-y sans réfléchir et tu risque bien de te faire capturer ! » s'énerva Riku.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sora baissa la tête. C'était très dur pour lui de renoncer sans essayer mais il devait s'y résoudre.

« …Tu as raison. Désolé.» s'excusa Sora.

« J'ai l'habitude de devoir supporter un idiot ! » s'esclaffa Riku.

« Hey ! » s'écria l'autre.

**oOo**

**Merci de nous avoir lu. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Comment trouvez-vous Kairi ? Un peu cruche ? Très cruche ? Et Riku ? Diabolique ? Dites-le nous dans l'une de vos reviews !**

**Nous posterons le prochain chapitre aussi vite que nos petits doigts le pourrons. On vous aime, on vous embrasse partout.**

**Lys-et-Camélia.**


	3. La mort de Riku

**Cher lecteurs,**

**Voici le Chapitre 3. On espère que ça vous plaira même si ça nous a pris un petit moment pour l'écrire.**

**Disclamer :** Nous sommes malheureusement obligées de vous annoncer que nous n'avons pas créer Kingdom hearts. Cet merveilleuse invention revient au tout puissant Square Enix, roi du jeu vidéo. Remercions également Disney qui nous a tous fait rêver.

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 3 : La mort de Riku**

Cela prit deux heures entières pour retirer le vaisseau Gummi de la chambre royale sans élargir le trou dans le plafond.

Une fois le vaisseau dans le garage du château, nos amis eurent le plaisir de revoir Tic et Tac. Le roi prit soudain un air grave.

« Alors, mes amis, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? » demanda t-il.

« ... »

« Je vois... Tout d'abord, je vous conseille de visiter le monde où j'ai rencontré ce drôle de Sans-cœur jaune. » dit le Souverain.

« Comment trouverons-nous cette planète, Majesté ? » questionna Riku.

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas la rater, elle est constitué d'une grosse bâtisse entourée d'une île paradisiaque. »

« A bientôt, votre Magnificence. » le salua Kairi avec une révérence.

**oOo **

Une fois dans le vaisseau, Sora se rua carrément sur le tableau de bord. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'écraser à nouveau sur une pauvre planète qui n'avait rien demandé.

Kairi le vit et alla bouder dans son coin. Quant à lui, Riku alla s'asseoir près de Sora, son éternel sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Je croyais qu'on était amis... » commença Sora.

« On l'est toujours, non ? » finit Riku.

« ...Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu aurai pu faire _ça_... » s'énerva l'autre. Il serrait tellement le volant du vaisseau que ses jointures étaient toutes blanches.

« Oh... Sora, Sora, Sora... Tu te fâche si facilement. C'est pas comme si je l'avais embrassé ou un truc du genre... » rigola Riku.

Le conducteur se leva d'un bond, le visage rouge. « QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIS ?! »

Pour toute réponse, Riku éclata de rire. Sora se rassit, voulant à tout pris éviter un nouvel accident.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de t'en coller une... » marmonna Sora.

« Toi aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me taper ? J'ai une tête-à-claque ou quoi ? » gémit piteusement le garçon.

« Tais-toi, Riku. » marmotta l'adolescent.

L'autre ne dit rien mais son sourire fut si grand, qu'on dirait qu'il sortait de son visage.

**oOo**

Ils eurent tout de même besoin d'une heure pour rallier la planète en question. Sora fit atterrir le vaisseau d'une geste désinvolte que seule l'habitude procure. (Nd2a : Kairi ! Prends-en de la graine.)

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans une immense clairière abandonnée, cernée d'arbres herculéens. Le soleil couchant ruisselait sur les feuilles des arbres, légèrement mouillé, signe qu'une pluie avait éclaté il y a peu. Le silence semblait presque oppressant tellement il était intense. Aucun bruit ne perçait, aucun animal, aucun insecte n'était visible ou audible.

« Les mecs, rassurez-moi, y a pas de serpent dans le coin ? Après l'épisode du crabe... Les petites bestioles piquantes ne m'attirent plus... » s'horrifia Kairi, d'une voix inquiète.

L'épisode tragique du crabe, encore présent dans tout les esprits, une fois énoncé, fit raidir Riku. Sora jeta une œil en diagonale à son ex-meilleur ami, de peur qu'il ne s'emporte et ne décime aussi la faune local de cette île.

« T'inquiète pas Riku ! Je te le dirai si un Sans-cœur se cache dans un animal de l'île. » réconforta Sora, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Riku.

Riku le remercia d'un regard. Il avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme ça.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Kairi ! Tu ne te feras piquer par aucune bestiole parce que tu restes dans le vaisseau ! » trancha Sora d'une voix ferme.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je refuse de rester en arrière pendant que vous vous amusez ! » s'énerva Kairi en tapant sur le tronc d'un cocotier très impressionnant.

A la grande surprise de tout nos héros, l'arbre se déracina complètement et se fracassa sur le sol. Kairi hurla complètement pendant que les deux garçons reculaient prudemment.

« K...Kairi, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Tu ne voudrais pas nous blesser, hein ? » rigola nerveusement Riku.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille éclata en sanglot et s'écroula par terre. L'île toute entière sembla trembler.

« Hum… Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe mais maintenant, ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu vas pouvoir nous accompagner. » dit Sora.

Kairi releva vivement la tête, un petit sourire perçant entre ses larmes.

« C'est vrai ? Ho, Sora ! » s'écria t-elle.

Kairi se releva en rigolant de bonheur et se rua sur Sora qui tomba à la renverse. La respiration coupée, le visage de Sora vira au bleu.

« Aw sacooors ! » marmonna t-il d'une voix faible.

« Kairi ! Je crois que tu es en train de tuer, Sora. »

« Hein ? » s'étonna Kairi. « Zut !»

Se relevant précipitamment de Sora, qu'elle écrasait de tout son poids, Kairi demanda anxieusement :

« Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? »

« Haaaaaa ! Jolie lumière blanche ! Attends, j'arrive ! » gémit Sora, l'air béat.

« Aïe, je crois bien qu'il est finit. » confirma Riku.

« Ho mon dieu, Riku, il faut faire quelque chose. » cria Kairi. « On peut pas laisser le maître de la Keyblade mourir ! Imagine tout ces Sans-cœur proliférant jusqu'à la fin d… »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mais compte pas sur moi pour le bouche-à-bouche. » dit l'autre. « Je veux pas devenir aussi débile que lui. »

« Riku, c'est pas le moment. » grommela Kairi en se penchant.

« Heu... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais... » s'étonna le garçon des ténèbres.

« Ben...du bouche-à-bouche. » conclu la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge.

Riku se pinça l'arête du nez devant tant d'extravagance._ Pourquoi fallait-il que ces deux amis fassent toujours dans l'excès._

« Kairi, les vrais héros ont d'autre méthodes plus propres et surtout bien plus efficaces que le bouche-à-bouche pour ranimer quelqu'un » signala Riku en tirant brusquement sur les cheveux rouge pour faire place. Habituellement, la jeune fille s'étala sur le sol avec un petit cri. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne semblant même pas remarquer que Riku lui arrachait presque la tignasse.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, puis décida de contourner la jeune fille en haussant des épaules, se postant ainsi de l'autre coté de Sora. Il fit apparaître dans ça main droite sa Keyblade sombre d'un geste désinvolte, la pointa sur son ami et murmura du bout des lèvres « soin ! ». Un lumière verte et éclatante enroba Sora pendant quelques instants, puis s'estompa tandis que Riku faisait disparaître son arme.

Une seconde plus tard, Sora ouvrait des yeux perdus, surpris de voir un gros truc rouge près de sa tête.

« Qesqispassss ? » demanda t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Kairi vexée de ne pas avoir su se montrer à la hauteur et honteuse de ne pas y avoir pensé, se releva vivement et s'éloigna d'une démarche dédaigneuse tandis que Riku éclatait d'un rire narquois.

_Ha, les filles..._

« Heu...Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit Sora.

Riku regarda un instant son ami qui affichait un visage de pure incompréhension, puis Kairi qui s'en allait dans la direction opposée et repartit dans un fou rire.

**oOo**

Nos trois merveilleux compagnons partirent donc en quête d'un peu de civilisation. L'île ne se révélait finalement pas aussi vaste qu'à première vue et la traversée, bien qu'elle fût semée d'embûche, se montra plus bien plus aisée que d'apparence.

Ce fut en partie grâce à Kairi qui déplaçait des troncs d'arbres énormes quand ils gênaient le passage –au risque d'éborgner un de ses amis s'ils ne se baissaient pas assez rapidement.

Aisée, mais fatigante. Ils avançaient à bon rythme quand Riku exigea une pause. Le jeune homme s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre. Sora voulut s'affaler à côté de lui mais son ex-meilleur-ami le repoussa

sèchement.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua t-il.

« Tu te vante toujours d'être le premier, vas donc voir où s'arrête la forêt, d'accord ? » demanda Riku d'un air supérieur. Se tournant vers la seule fille du groupe, Riku l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui et Kairi, aussi fatigué que lui, accepta avec joie.

Sora poussé par la rage et la fureur serra les poings et, se retournant, il se mit à courir. Il n'y avait aucun arbre aux alentours mais Sora vit arriver un cocotier à grande vitesse vers lui.

Il lui fallut 15 secondes pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cocotier qui se rapprochait mais que ses propres pas le menait droit sur l'arbre. Il essaya de stopper ses jambes mais sa réflexion avait été trop lente : il ne fit que ralentir et se prit le cocotier.

(Nd2a : Désolée, mais on adorrrrrrreeee qu'il s'en prenne plein la figure...)

Il n'y eut aucun bruit pendant environ 10 secondes avant que Kairi se rue en avant et n'hurle :

« SORAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Cette fois, Kairi avait retenu la leçon et laissa Riku lancer un Soin à Sora. Celui-ci prit tout son temps, faisant apparaître sa Keyblade avec une lenteur exaspérante puis l'abaissant d'un geste théâtral tandis que Sora agonisait. Il se releva d'un bond, parfaitement alerte, bien qu'il se soit prit un sacré coup sur la caboche.

« Mais…Mais…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Sora.

« C'était trop bizarre, on aurait dit que tu avais complètement disparu puis la seconde d'après, tu étais dans l'arbre. T'aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était trop tordant ! » s'esclaffa Riku en l'aidant à se relever.

« Donc… Kairi est forte et moi, rapide, c'est ça ? C'est cette île qui nous détraquerait ? » conclut Sora en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Apparemment » acquiesça Kairi.

« Ho non… » se lamenta Riku.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a y encore ? » s'énerva Sora. « T'es jaloux de pas être aussi génial que nous ? Hein ? »

« Je m'en fiche complètement. C'est ça qui m'inquiète. » dit-il en pointant son doigt devant lui.

En effet, de plus immédiate importance, à quelques mètres d'eux se tenaient trois hommes habillés de cuir noir moulant, pointant dans leur direction de drôle de fusils miniatures. Tout les trois portaient des masques qui donnaient l'impression qu'ils revenaient de l'espace.

« Tu crois qu'ils viennent d'une autre planète comme nous ? » glissa Riku à Sora.

« Aucune idée. » répondit l'autre de la même façon.

« Hey vous, la petit fille qui s'est teint les cheveux, le mec aux cheveux explosé et toi le vieux aux cheveux blancs, plus un geste ! » cria une voix derrière le maque d'un des hommes qui s'avançait.

« Comment ça « vieux aux cheveux blancs » ? Tu me cherches ou quoi ? » s'exclama Riku, en levant le bras pour sortir sa Keyblade.

« Riku ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ils risquent de tirer et de nous blesser ! » chuchota Sora.

L'autre, énervé, l'écouta néanmoins et baissa le bras.

« Pas un geste, ou on vous descend ! Mike ! Attache-les. » cracha l'un des hommes en lançant trois bouts de corde à un autre.

Ce fut vite fait, en 2 minutes, nos amis furent ligotés chacun à un cocotier différent.

« Bravo, Sora. C'était une merveilleuse idée que d'attendre ! Merci ! » reprocha sarcastiquement Riku à son ami.

« Ho, c'est bon, moi au moins, j'ai eu une idée. » répliqua Sora.

Le groupe se retourna vers les trois hommes. Deux d'entres eux se tenaient un peu en retraits tandis qu'un autre leur faisait face.

« Bon, les ordres sont clairs. Tout intrus doit être éliminé. » déclara t-il d'une voix tranquille. « John, je sais pas lequel descendre en premier. La fille ? »

Kairi éclata en sanglots tandis que l'autre répondait.

« Commence par celui aux cheveux blancs, il me semble louche. »

L'homme en face d'eux se campa sur ses jambes et leva son arme.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est pas possible. Je ne vais pas… mourir ?_

Kairi tourna la tête dans la direction opposée, les joues striées de larmes et murmura une dernière fois son prénom. Quant à Sora, il refusait d'y croire. Son meilleur-ami… Il se tortilla pour essayer de se libérer.

_Apparemment, oui, je vais mourir. Mais attends, j'uis trop jeune moi ! J'ai pas encore sauvé le monde ! Pas question de laissez la vedette à Sora ! Mais… Il a bien dit « commencé » ? Sa veut dire… Qu'il va les tuer aussi ?! Ho, non ! Pas ça ! Sora ! Kairi !_

Riku se débattait comlme un diable contre les liens qui l'oppressaient.

_Non, non, non ! Je vous en supplie ! Pas eux ! Alors que je venais juste de les retrouver ! Ils doivent vivre ! NON !_

« RIKUUUUUUUU ! » hurla Sora, les yeux humides.

Riku regarda l'arme se pointer droit sur cœur et compris que tout était finit. Il allait être tué, ici, dans le trou-du-cul du monde par une bande de dégénéré de la tête.

Riku gardait cependant espoir. Peut-être que ses amis allaient s'en sortir. Il allait tout faire pour les sauver. Quitte à se transformer en Sans-cœur, de toute façon, les Ténèbres ne lui faisaient plus peur, après les avoir côtoyés de si près…

Il prit une dernière inspiration et fit glisser ses paupières devant ses yeux bleus turquoise.

_Pan !_

Ce qui empêcha Kairi de voir, ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le craquement sinistre des os de Riku.

**oOo**

**Chers lecteurs, ne nous tuez pas tous de suite. Si on a fait ça, c'est parce qu'on avait une bonne raison. *voient les regards assassins des lecteurs***

**Enfin, On vous aime, on vous embrasse. Please Review !**

**Lys-et-Camelia.**


End file.
